crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Crystal Story II Wiki
Hi Everyone! I'm glad to see how much progress we've made already! I have created a template/format for the Class pages (see Elementalist I) and the Monster pages (see: Earth Slime.) Please make the tables in these sections 600px in width. lan14n (dev) may be providing sprites for the Bestiary. For now, let's just add a screenie from the Bestiary page. This afternoon I will move the Steal List/Beastiary off of the main page, and add an index. Edit: I think it's more important right now to make the Class pages, then add the steals/drops and locations to each page Bestiary page (and create those pages.) Bomphav (talk) 18:45, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Bandit Leader's entry is wrong, I can confirm that you steal: first item- 5 x Grenade, second item- 5 x Super Grenade. 00:18, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know what stat determines success rate for stealing? 15:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Special Abilities I can't figure out how to unlock any of the character's special abilites. Can anyone help? 11:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Special Abilities are unlocked through weapon tier. Increase a weapon past level 11 to upgrade tier. Additional Classes are unlocked by maxing the current class. You can only have two classes per tier, skills from one tier are not repeated on later tiers (Eg: Steal is only available as a Thief 1 skill for D, Lina and Kaz, but as a Thief 2 skill for Mari). 15:10, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) -- 20:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Item Drop List Mainly interested in this for items which can't be stolen and ingredients. For instance, the circlet (lvl 1. +35 Att/Mag/Spd) is dropped by giant worms in the desert (v1.20). Supposedly Skeleton Primes in Mine floor 2 also drops them, though I can't confirm that. 15:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) The Highguards in Aurora and Abyss drop Full Armor occasionally. It gives you 10% magic and physical resist. From something in the Abyss (I suspect it's one of the birds) you can get a Talisman as well, which gives 20% status resist. I've gotten Circlets from Wind Tower and Green Pass too, but again, I'm not sure which monster drops them. Has anyone here gotten an Axe Handle? I've killed countless minotaurs and BAOs but zilch. 22:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Skill List/Descriptions Currently, the game does not describe skills (battle/map usage, single/multiple targets, mana cost, durration, damage, associated stat) until you have them, and even then it is somewhat lack luster. I'd like to see a full list of what skills are available and when each character gains access to them, if only so we can better plan our classes. 15:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Generic Quest Okay this is the last part I need to do in the game and i think its where we meet some of the enemies not listed in Bestiary at the moment. Anyone know where to do this? I got the items: Generic Stone Generic Ice (forgot where though) I went to look in areas like Volcano for generic fire but cant find it. I think theres a generic wind (or lightning) or something too. 00:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo Just got generic water in "Landing" (3rd last zone before fighting final boss i think) 00:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wheeaboo